


touch

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "I didn't know you're into girls."





	touch

****"I didn't know you're into girls," Buffy says, trying to keep the shock off of her face.

Its not important.

It _shouldn't_ be important. There's nothing wrong with it, and she has enough on her plate that catching Faith making out with a girl in a shady alley shouldn't provoke any reaction other than _hey, we don't have time for this._

_And yet._

Faith had sent the girl away, dismissed her with no more than a flick of her wrist, minutes ago. But Buffy is still in place, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Faith is apparently into women. 

Faith laughs, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket, shakes one out. That's new, too. 

_She picked up all kinds of habits in prison_ , Buffy thinks to herself. 

Theres a smirk on Faith's face, the one that makes Buffy's insides go hot with anger, and her fingers twitch with the urge to punch something. This time, though, there's an edge to it, something _else_ that Buffy knows the name for but ignores.

The click of a lighter, and Faith shrugs. "Hey, a mouth's a mouth, right?" 

An image flashes through her mind, before she can stop it: Faith, with a woman between her thighs. Face flushed just so, and panting slightly, the way she is after a hunt. 

Buffy doesn't know what Faith sees on her face, but the other slayer steps closer, her half smoked cigarette dropped to the floor, forgotten. 

"Come on, B. You can't tell me you never thought about it," Faith starts, hand curling around Buffy's hip and gripping tight. Her thumb rubs circles on Buffy's bare skin, more gentle than Buffy thought Faith was capable of, and Buffy lets her, dazed and more aroused than she should be from the light touch. 

But then again, no one has ever been able to wind her up better than Faith does. 

"Hmm?" Faith leans in to nose at her neck, press a kiss to her collarbone. "Women are so different to men. So much better. I can show you. All you have to do is say yes."

Buffy's whole body is tense, waiting for... something. For Faith to attack, maybe, or pull back and laugh, but she doesn't. 

Faith looks in her face, and the intensity in her eyes show that she's serious, that she _wants_ Buffy. 

It's that what makes Buffy move, finally, push Faith into the wall and slot their mouths together. She puts everything into the kiss, says everything she's never been able to, lets Faith feel all the emotions, the good and the bad, that Buffy has felt since Faith came into her life. 


End file.
